


Starlight

by DivineShark



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineShark/pseuds/DivineShark
Summary: After Genis, Raine, and Lloyd set on their journey, Lloyd and Genis look up at night sky together.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Genis and Raine's paths' ending. (Genis and Raine go on their journey as well as Lloyd's so they're all traveling together yaaaay)

"...and that one's Lutra," the half-elf explained, pointing up at the night sky above them. "It's named for a legend where a Summon Spirit guided the Chosen on her Journey of Regeneration. You can always recognize it because its tail is made up of three of the brightest stars all in a row."

"Wow, Genis, you weren't kidding when you said you knew the stars," his friend commented, looking down at the silver-haired boy resting on the grass beside him.

"I told you Raine and I had to memorize them before," he answered tiredly before rolling over to look Lloyd in the eye. "I couldn't forget the constellations if I tried."

Lloyd shifted to prop his head up on his hand. "Well, you don't have to. Knowing them is important now, too. Otherwise we'd end up getting lost all the time."

"Though they're kind of different now that the worlds are reunited," he commented bitterly.

"They are?" Lloyd echoed, blinking wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Genis answered, making a pillow with his arms. "Just like there are two moons now, there are so many more stars in the sky, too. Some constellations that used to be right next to each other are far apart. And there are a lot of constellations that I don't recognize at all."

The swordsman paused before looking up at the sky again. 

Even if he never really thought of it before, Genis was right. There were even more stars in the sky than when they were in either Sylvarant or Tethe'alla. He guessed the skies must have been stitched together just like the land was.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean." His eyes fell down to his companion again. "Are you going to try to learn them all again?"

"Of course," he replied matter-of-factly. "Even though Raine and I aren't going to run away anymore, it's still important to know where you are in the world so you never get lost."

Lloyd smiled. "I guess I never need to worry about that as long as I have you two with me. I'm lucky you decided to come along."

"You know, you can learn to read the stars too, Lloyd."

Lloyd's nose wrinkled, and Genis was quick to cut in, "It'll be fun."

"I don't know..." He scratched his cheek, looking away. "It sounds more like something you and the Professor would be good at."

"You won't get better if you never even try," Genis shot back, scooting up until they were eye-to-eye. "Dwarven Vow #16."

"Wha- You're not even a dwarf!"

"Lloyd!"

"All right, all right," he relented, reaching out to muss Genis's hair. "I'll give it a shot."

Genis shook his head, pulling Lloyd's hand away but smiling triumphantly.

"We can start with Sylvarant's constellations," he explained, eyes shining, "then we can learn Tethe'alla's together."

"Got it," Lloyd smiled. Somehow, he was really starting to sound like the Professor. More than before...somehow. "There won't be homework, right?"

"Heheh," Genis laughed, not really answering the question at all (maybe for the better), as he laid back down and reached for Lloyd's hand.

"You dork," he chuckled as he wrapped his hand around Genis's. If they didn't return to camp soon, Raine would come looking for them, but at the moment, he was comfortable, and Genis had made himself comfortable, too.

...well, they could stay out longer. Lloyd turned his eyes up to the sky again with its countless stars, searching out the patterns overhead again.


End file.
